Practice
by qwertywerty
Summary: Korra and Bolin are training for the pro-bending league as they always do, Mako is working because they need money to compete, so they are alone most of the time. Korra knows that Bolin has feelings for her and it's a bit awkward, and even though she likes Mako, she can't help get turned on when she catches Bolin looking at her and decides to do something about it.


Practice

Korra and Bolin are training for the pro-bending leagueas they always do, it's been 4 weeks now that Mako is working because they need money to compete, they are alone most of the time. Korra knows that Bolin has feelings for her and it's a bit awkward, and even though she likes Mako, she can't help get turned on when she catches Bolin looking at her while they practice, the way she sees in his eyes that he would do anything.

****They are used to training together, they do it daily, usually they compete and the loser pays diner, it's a stable time with no problems so it has become a routine.

****There's going to be a tournament so they have to train more, Bolin is not optimistic, he is failing a lot.

**–**I don't know what's happening, Korra, I just feel so down, like I don't know why I'm competing, I like it but it just doesn't mean the same.

**–**You just feel like that because I've been beating your ass for two weeks straight.

**–**ha ha…yeah, well maybe I've been losing because I don't feel like competing but whatever, I just don't feel motivated.

**–**And how about we raise the bets?

**–**About what?

**–**Well we bet each night diner but maybe if we bet something more you'll be interested in competing?

**–**huh?

****Bolin stared at Korra, not really understanding, Korra started to feel hot and blushed, she was so nervous because she knew exactly what she was saying: "I…I was thinking that whoever loses tonight has to make whatever the other one wants, and I mean whatever…ok not killing,…or using Avatar powers in my case, or being a slave forever, okay okay not whatever! whatever for one day and without powers and without harming anyone.

**–**ha ha ha what? are you serious? I am gonna super beat you and then I don't know what I'm going to make you do and…oh

****Bolin blushed because he had got it, he understood what he could make her do, he felt a shiver through his body, his heart pumping and his voice gone.

****Awkward pause and Korra laughs, she hopes it's wasn't too bold, or that she has said something that she shouldn't have, but she felt like it, she wanted this, not only that, she wanted to lose, she didn't even know what to do with Bolin if she wan! she just wanted to be at mercy of Bolin desires, she wanted to experience everything she saw in Bolin's eyes when they were both sweaty attacking each other just for the pleasure of winning, even just a diner, the way he looked at her make her feel powerful.

****Korra doesn't know what to say, she doesn't want to take it back but she doesn't want to clarify things further or whatever, maybe this was a good idea in her head but in real life is super awkward.

**–**so we shake hands? –Bolin approaches with his hand extended, breaking Korra's bubble of thought.–I am so going to beat you, Korra–he says that like he used to say it the first times they bet diner, but with some other thing in his voice, something deeper and almost commanding.****

Korra wasn't going to go easy on him, maybe she wanted to lose, but she wanted to be defeated, she would attack harder than ever.****

That night they had the heaviest combat ever, both were a mess: all muddy by the end of all the water splashing and earth crushing. Korra attacked Bolin with all her might but Bolin has different, he usually was careful (it was always just practice, in the end) but not now, he seemed like in a tournament: unstoppable, aggressive, passionate. He was focused while Korra was now the one that stared: his skin shiny with sweat, the muscles in his arms moving along with the earth, his lips while he has concentrating… with a soft but firm push Bolin threw Korra back and won.****

–ha ha! –he laughed panting, but none of the two had catched their breath enough to say something and Korra didn't know what to say, what has Bolin going to do to her?****

–well…Korra… you lost! haha! and I can do whatever… I want …with you… huh? I need to think this through, I need to think a good one –he said while walking to the showers– I'll tell you tomorrow! –he shouted, already far away.****

Korra was a little bit disappointed! she was expecting something hot after all that fighting, thinking in that hot stuff was the reason she lost, to be honest. Maybe she thought that Bolin had got it but he hadn't and tomorrow he would ask her for a piggy ride or something stupid.****

She went home but she couldn't sleep with all the heat inside her thighs, she woke up in the morning with drenched panties and the sensation of having dreamt with Bolin but without remembering any details.****

That morning she has so nervous to go to practice, her hearted pumped because even though she thought Bolin was going to ask for something stupid, maybe he wasn't…**  
**Bolin seemed normal, like nothing had happened, he was whistling and started stretching as they used to do, he didn't seem like he was going to tell her anything and she didn't know how to begin the conversation so she started warming up like any other day.****

They went to practice normally and just when Korra had almost forgotten it:****

"Korra…I've decided what I want". She swallowed and felt a knot in her throat, her heart pumping, he got closer and closer to her and whispered in her ear: "You said I could have anything I wanted and you know I want you, but I want something specific and I want it as I ask, I won't have anything else", he made a pause, she could feel he was nervous but he was also decided and he said with a firm whisper that, just with the sensation, without stopping to understand the words, made her shiver: "I want to cum seven inches inside of your ass".

**–**what?

**–**you heard! it doesn't harm anyone and it doesn't require the avatar's *magic*

**–**what if it hurts me?

**–**I'll make sure it doesn't.

**–**I have never done it before.

**–**I'll show you

**–**when? Now?

****Bolin bursted laughing, Korra didn't think it was funny, she was hot as hell dammit! but Bolin said smiling: "we can start today but it's something that requires…practice." he made a pause and added "why don't you start for yourself, exploring a little bit privately so you know what to expect, you can tell me tomorrow how it felt like and we'll take it from there".****

So Bolin left Korra hot and bothered for yet another day.

****That night she didn't went to the showers after practice, she decided to go directly home and she took a long bath where she tried to get one finger up her ass, but it was…tight! and it kinda hurt, or at least it was something weird, not what she had expected! she wanted Bolin to fuck her two nights ago and right now she was fingering unsuccessfully her ass! what was this all about? she said fuck it and went to bed, she closed her eyes and her hand went immediately between her thighs, where she pressed it tight remembering Bolin's whisper in her ear, and Bolin arms while he was earth bending.****

The next day she was in a excellent mood because she had let all that sexual tension out last night by herself so she arrived glowing to practice. Bolin was staring at her intensely so all the tension she had just let out accumulated again.

**–**how was homework?

**–**Bolin, I don't know man, I think it's going to be impossible, I tried to do it yesterday in the shower but I couldn't and it kind of hurt.

**–**It's because you were doing it wrong, I'll show you right now how it's done, take off your clothes.

****Korra blushed but she did what Bolin said, she was so hot and also curious, she sat on a training mattress that was on the floor and that was useful when they practiced falls. Kolin kept all of his clothes, he knelt down before her, opened her legs and lowered his head and started kissing her belly and then he went down, hands all over Korra. Bolin's hand reached her head and started caressing her face, fingers in her mouth, one of them –the middle one– moving slowly, in and out of her mouth, Korra felt hypnotized by the rhythm and when he said: "suck it, I need it to be very wet" she started sucking it so hard; Bolin was touching her clit with the other hand, she was almost cumming when Bolin took his finger out of her mouth and into her ass, it entered so slowly but smoothly, in and out, every time a little bit deeper, Korra cummed but Bolin didn't stop, he spitted on his hand and put two fingers, Korra cummed again and Bolin stopped.****

–That's how you do it, but remember this isn't what I asked for, I want my 7 inches inside of your ass, this was just practice.

**–**okay, but I told you you could have whatever for one day so you are cheating.

**–**uhm no I'm not! I was just showing you today because you had no idea, but if you want you can practice alone until you are able to fit me and we'll do it just once and that will be my "whatever".

****I think this was enough practice for the day right? call me when you're ready because actually I'm a little bit sick of practicing for the tournament, but, if you need this other kind of practice, I'll come down here every day for you…just let me know.****

And just like that he left, leaving Korra naked and sweaty, unable to get up, she had felt something new, something so powerful she had no idea it was possible, this was not at all like when she did it alone at night trying not to make any sound, right now, she could barely connect thoughts.****

She masturbated everyday several times a day, for a week, but she didn't do it for practice, she did because she remembered Bolin's head between her thighs, by the end of the week she could put three fingers up her ass. She called Bolin, because even though the thought of "practicing" with him has the thing on her mind while she touched herself, she didn't want him to take advantage, she said it was going to be a one day thing and it was going to be.****

When Korra arrived that morning, Bolin was already there.**  
–**ready for your whatever?–said Korra.**  
–**I should be the one asking that.****

Korra took her clothes off and laid face down on the mattress, but Bolin (who hadn't took anything off) cleared off his throat and said: "I guess you remember you need to lubricate what you put into, or haven't you done your homework? come here". He said taking his cock out of his pants and slightly pushing Korra's head towards it. Korra was surprised by it's width and suddenly she realized she wasn't prepared, her three fingers were like half the width of this thing, but of course she didn't want to tell him she wasn't prepared, she was the avatar! so she just tried to get Bolin's cock all wet and lubed, it was so big and she loved the sensation of being on her knees naked in front of Bolin, constrained to his desires, she cummed and they had barely started.****

She laid on the mattress and opened her ass with her hands, Bolin sucked a finger and put it into her pussy, but it was so wet there was no need, he moved his finger in and out for a while, then he added another and another and then he easily put them one by one inside her ass.

****She was touching herself and cummed again, she felt ready for him and told him to get in her ass, but his cock had already dried out "I need to enter your pussy first, you are so wet Korra" Bolin said while he slipped in her pussy and Korra cummed again, after a while Bolin told Korra he'd try to enter her ass slowly.****

Korra was almost shaking from the pleasure, losing count of how many times she was cumming –each time differently, the first one with Bolin's cock in her mouth and her hand in her thighs was so strong she thought she couldn't keep going but she did, the second time with Bolin fingers in her pussy and her ass was different, quicker, but she felt the blood drain out from her arms and legs, the third one with Bolin's cock inside her pussy has almost immediate because she didn't expect him to slip inside her like that, she may have cummed another time, she couldn't be sure, everything felt like some long moment where she was feeling so much pleasure, she thought she couldn't take it anymore.****

Bolin had just slipped his cock head in her ass when she felt a pain, it wasn't nice, so she told him to stop; he put his cock out, barely holding on: he cummed all over her ass and her back.****

–I didn't know you were going to be that thick Bolin.**  
–**Yeah, I guess I forgot to show it to you ha ha you should have asked me!**  
–**I wasn't going to ask you!**  
–**Well now you know, so keep training**  
–**whaaat? I don't need training anymore, I gave you my ass!**  
–**well I told you I wanted something very specific and that I didn't want anything else, I want my 7 inches cumming inside of your ass and if you don't give me that then you are breaking your promise and you shouldn't because avatars keep promises right?****

Korra started laughing because now she got it, Just as she had made this bet to make Bolin fuck her, Bolin had chose this so it wouldn't be easy, she was lucky because with a cock as thick as Bolin's, she wasn't going to be able to put it all in soon. She got all her clothes and went to the showers, just before crossing the door she shouted: "ok, practice tomorrow Bolin, don't be late".****


End file.
